


Newsies Imagines

by thatstorytotell



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Gen, We'll see how I feel, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstorytotell/pseuds/thatstorytotell
Summary: Relationships (both romantic and platonic) between the Newsies of New York and the Reader ♥





	1. Without Her Part One- It's Complicated x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve spent too long pining after a Dream, so you decide to chase a Reality instead. (part one of three)

**Without Her - An It's Complicated x Reader Imagine (Part One of Three)**

It must have been eleven in the evening, but in a city like New York, the night had barely begun. The bars were bursting with patrons, spilling intoxicated masses into the paths of lonely strangers walking around in hopes of catching someone’s eye. The hordes of teenagers were embracing their newfound freedoms, climbing walls and shouting from rooftops. The young adults were walking home from the jobs they wanted to leave behind. Friends conversing, lovers displaying their affection, families consoling one another in the brisk air of the dusk fallen utopia. Everyone had a purpose, they had a reason to be here under the starless sky. They let the beauty of New York embrace them and leave them breathless as they journeyed into the night. The city seemed to breathe life into its citizens while it squeezed the very same out of you.

The frigid air would normally be a wonderful change of pace from the tepid waves of humidity that summer brought, but tonight it was anything but. Instead of feeling a cool breeze run down your back, the energetic goosebumps lining your skin, the magic of fall spreading from your head to your toes, you only felt cold. It burned your lungs as you walked through the side streets, a symphony of buzzing neon signs as your soundtrack, your path illuminated by old, dying street lamps. You wrapped your arms around yourself, holding your sweater tighter to your skin as if it would make any difference whatsoever. A nearly empty bottle graced your lips before slipping through your fingers onto the pavement below. The glass crunched under your shoes, as you kept walking, in no mood to stand still.

You wandered through the cold, allowing yourself to be whisked into the crowds of many trying to celebrate something of which had no meaning. It had no effect on you. You were numb. There had been people who called out for you, but the world outside your head did not matter. You were deaf to their blathering. The blisters forming on your boot-clad feet did not bring you pain. You were lost in your own body.

The overwhelming number of people around started to dwindle as the night went along, but you were still strolling without a purpose. That was, until you came across a eerily familiar staircase. The staircase to her third story walk up.

You stood in front of that godforsaken door, cursing that your own body would betray you in such a manner. That door, one which you had begged her to paint over but was still that awful shade of green, was the entryway to the new chapter of her life. A chapter that excluded you in its narrative.

“This can’t be how our story ends,” you thought to yourself. “I have to do something.”

Your thoughts became maddeningly loud as they shouted at you, but minutes passed with you simply standing frozen before her home. Suddenly, your hand was raised to rap against the hard oak, but a chill overcame you and, fortunately, so did sense.

You let your body lead you away and once again began roaming aimlessly. The wind pushed you along and you had no choice but to let it. You had no clue where you were going. There were no landmarks to help you, just brownstones, the kind she always wanted.

The houses all looked the same at this time of night, as the city lights dimmed to match the sun rising over the horizon. The world brightened as your own outlook darkened. If she couldn’t love you, who could?

At five in the morning, you found yourself crying into your sleeves while you stumbled up the walkway to a familiar apartment building. With the turn of a key, you walked into the warm atmosphere and up the three flights to number 189.

The door opened with little resistance and you fell to your knees as it slammed behind you. A voice rang out but it sounded like static as your sobs took over the silence in your own head.

“I can’t do it. I can’t. I don’t know if I can go on without her. I don’t think that I’ll survive.”

Someone’s arms wrapped themselves around your torso and under your legs as you cried your sorrows away.

–

It was noon when you awoke again, nursing a hangover as strong as the body cradling you.

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself,” a worried voice breathed out above you once you made your consciousness known.

“What do I have to lose?” You sank into his embrace and let him tuck your hair behind your ears, smiling meekly to yourself.

“Your overall state of well-being? Your mental health? Any chance of ever finding love again?” His words trailed off after he noticed your glassy eyed gaze. “Y/N, you’ve been like this for months. When will you ever learn?”

Davey untangled his body from yours, and left you alone. He knew he shouldn’t have, since there was no doubt in his mind that you would be contemplating the one thing he wished you wouldn’t: how to get her back.

It had been the only thing you had thought of since the moment she ended your year and a half long relationship. Davey knew that you wouldn’t stop until she was yours once again, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of you seeing the light and running into his arms instead. But alas, some things are only meant to be dreamt of, not to become reality for the broken hearted.

You barely recognized his absence as her words swirled around your mind.

_“He’s what matters to me, Y/N. What we had was special, but it’s not what I care about anymore. I-uh, that’s not what I meant. Well, geez, you’d think for a writer, eloquence when speaking would come naturally. Y/N, I love you and I always will, but I can’t be with you, not while my heart belongs to him.It wouldn’t be fair to either of you.” Her deep sigh broke the tense air as you fought the tears forming in your eyes. “Goodbye, and good luck. You will find someone who will love you in a way that you deserve. I’m just sorry that it couldn’t be me,” her words were punctuated with a kiss to your forehead before she disappeared from your sight but never from your heart._

You have pondered that moment over and over since the second it ended, always drawing the same conclusion. If you had fought for her, you wouldn’t be missing her. She would still be in your arms, as you sang her sweet songs of romance. But as you sat there replaying that scene in your head for what seemed to be the millionth time, something inside of you clicked.

You had spent months and months living in that past, the past where you had her, but what good did it do you? Davey was right, you had put yourself through too much heartache over a girl who had no trouble ending your whole world to kick you out of hers. She made her choice, and now you had begun to see that it was time to make yours.

“I’m done missing you,” the words bubbled up inside of you and escaped your lips before you could understand just exactly what they meant. It didn’t matter though, you had to get over her somehow, and the first step was to lead a life without her in it.

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, and raced out of the room to find your friend hunched over the stove. “Davey!” A startled shriek left the boy as a piece of toast flew across the kitchen causing you to burst out in laughter.

“Y/N, you can’t just scare a man like that!”

“Well, that’s a relief because there is no man in sight.”

His hand flew to his heart as he feigned hurt. “Damn, Y/N.” A smirk blessed your features and you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the island across from him. “You must feel better, huh?”

A laugh erupted from your chest and, although it hurt your ears, you felt at peace. “My head is pounding, my mouth tastes of bile, and I can’t run my hand through my hair without tugging on at least fifteen knots. I feel immaculate, ethereal, weightless.” You spun on your chair, with your arms raised in the air and with the energy of an excited child.

He couldn’t help but admire the beauty of your smile and the brightness you exuded. Oh how he wished that he could make you that happy every day for the rest of your life.

“What brought on such a change? Where’s that gloomy girl I’ve come to know and somewhat despise?” His commentary was met with your glare but a small grin told him that you were not upset.

“She’s been destroyed, erased. Her reign of terror is now over. Long live happiness and newfound freedom from the weights of ruptured hearts!” A veil of confusion swept over your friend who normally understood everything.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m moving on, Davey!” His heart sped up so quickly, he was afraid it would burn a hole right through his chest. “I’m breaking free from her chains! Katherine has held onto my heart for too long, and now I’m taking back what’s rightfully mine!”

“Oh, really now?” A thick layer of sarcasm coated Davey’s words to hide his excitement from you. “And how are you planning on doing that, exactly?”

“With your help.” The lump stuck in his throat was unbeknownst to you as you jumped around his kitchen. “You, my loyal and trusty wingman, are going to help me get back out there. It’s been well over two years since i’ve hit the dating scene, and I’ll need a guide.”

“Why not ask Racer or Romeo or even Specs? They’ve certainly had more success in that field than myself.” A light chuckle escaped you as you placed yourself on top of the counter beside him.

“Yes, but they’re looking for quick and unfulfilling, I’m asking for substance. If anyone can help me with my search for something real, it’s David Jacobs.” He almost scoffed before he realized that you weren’t finished, “also, you’re about to burn your eggs.”

A frantic disposition quickly overcame him as he turned off the flame whilst nearly dropping the mug of jasmine tea he held in his hand. Your laugh sounded through the apartment as his deep breaths filled your ears.

“Jesus Christ. You’re almost as much of a mess as I am. That’s a comforting thought.” You placed your hand caringly on his shoulder as he started to giggle.

“Excuse you, I am nowhere near that much of a catastrophe.” You shot him a questioning glance, “Okay, yeah, nevermind I see your point. But how are we going to begin this quest for true love? Finding a meaningful and long lasting relationship isn’t exactly the simplest thing to accomplish.”

“We start where all good stories do.”

A groan came from his mouth, signifying his knowledge of your destination. “Really?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. We go to The Bowery.” An exasperated sigh left your best friend because, even though he loved the woman in charge, Medda’s Nightclub exuded trouble and danger. “But not tonight, I’m still trying to shake off last night’s tequila shots.” You kissed his cheek before gathering your things. “I’m going to go puke in your toilet, and then head home and recover. I’ll call you tomorrow with a game plan, so please don’t lose your phone or drop it in your organic herbal tea like last time, alright? I have a lot of ideas. Goodbye, David Jacobs. Till our paths cross again.”

“Promise you’ll be okay alone with your thoughts? That you’ll actually stay true to this newborn idea of letting her go? I can’t stand to see you broken any longer.”

You turned to meet his concerned stare before drawing an x on your chest with your finger. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” A smile brightened his features as you blew him a kiss and went on your way.

**_to be continued…_ **


	2. The King (Jack Kelly x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince Jack to stay in New York after the strike is over

“I like seeing the sky and the stars,” he whispered out to you. With your head laid across his lap, you both relished in the breathtaking view from his penthouse.

“It makes me feel like I’m a part of something important.” His words were accompanied by heavy sighs and you knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Jack Kelly, you are a part of something important.” He dropped his head and you knew that it was filled with insecurity and doubt. Your hand slowly inched over towards his own before clasping it in your grasp. “That strike never would have happened without you. If you hadn’t gotten involved, if you hadn’t stood up for what you believed in, hundreds, maybe even thousands of kids would still be in the worst conditions possible and no grownup would have done so much as bat an eye.”

You brought his hand up to your face and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before placing it against your cheek.

“Jack, I know it ain’t Santa Fe, but New York is still just as beautiful. If only you would choose to see it that way, then you’d realize you wouldn’t need no Santa Fe. You matter to the people here, you _belong_ here.”

“I know it’s pretty…but it’s not what I want, Y/N. I want a gorgeous place all to myself, and I-I want a kingdom, no an empire, one that belongs to me, alone.”

 

“Oh right away, your highness.” You shoved his hands await and sat up, finally facing the boy for the first time all night.

“Don’t mock me, Y/N.” He looked into your eyes with such a melancholy stare that your heart dropped at the sight. You could see how deeply he wanted to leave, but you knew you had to do something to convince him to stay. If not, then you would lose him forever, and that was the last thing you’d ever want to do.

“I’m not mocking. I just don’t understand why you want to be all on your own in a completely new place. Especially when you’ve got a family and a home right here in Manhattan. Jack, you’re the leader of the greatest group of kids anyone’s ever met. What will they do if you go away, what will they do without you?”

“They’ll be fine. They got Davey now, they don’t need me,” he said it in such a way that his words were so clearly laced with a sadness that you’d never heard from him before.

“Jack, what in the world are you thinking? Of course these boys need you! They’re completely lost without you, and we both know that Davey, as wonderful as he is, still doesn’t have your kind of connection with them. Jack, they love you.”

_A voice in your head kept screaming out “and I love you too. I need you here. Don’t go to Santa Fe. I love you, please.”_

“Y/N. Just face the facts, i’m not needed in Manhattan anymore. okay? I might _as well_ go to Santa Fe. At least there i might have a purpose.” His words were sharp as he walked all along the penthouse.

 

“A purpose? Jack you _have_ a purpose. You are meant to do amazing things. I mean, without your fancy drawings, nobody would have truly seen how awful the refuge was. Jack, you saved Crutchie. You saved all of us. And, Jack, we would never have been able to stand up to Pulitzer o-or even Hearst if it wasn’t for you.” A stray tear fell from his eye and your voice started to give out. You couldn’t stand to see him think so little of himself.

“Y/N. Just stop. It doesn’t matter. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that i’m useless and that I’m tied down here. I need freedom. I need to start over. I need a kingdom, Y/N.” You pulled yourself up on to your feet, and stood right in front of him, forcing him to look at you.

“Well what about this one, right here?”

“Which one? What are you on about?”

“This one. This beautiful masterpiece that was taken straight out of a painting. Jack, you’re the king of New York. These stars? They belong to you. Every color in those sunrises and sunsets? They’re yours.” He looked at you in awe. “Jack, you do have a kingdom, a kingdom of your own making. If I’m honest, I think that’s the best kind.”

“By how do I know if this truly where I want to be, or where I’m meant to be?”

You practically smacked his upside the head with his own cap. “Have you not been listening to anything I’ve been saying?”

“If i’m honest…”

“Jack Kelly! Just look around! Look around and tell me you wouldn’t miss this place, these people. Tell me that you wouldn’t miss waking up every morning to see that sun rise over those same buildings. Tell me that you wouldn’t miss **me**.” Your voice was stuck in the back of your throat and he was still just as hell bent on leaving.

“If you can tell me that you wouldn’t, I won’t stop you from boarding that train. But I beg of you, just try to realize what that would mean and if that’s what you really want.” He walked over to the edge of the rooftop and slammed his hand against the brick.

“If all of that fails to get you to stay then maybe…this will convince you,” He turned to look at you and the last remnants of the moonlight still in the sky illuminated his face. “You might not have a kingdom, but Jack, you are the king of one thing for certain.”

“And what would that be, Y/N? Huh?” The exasperation in his voice was as clear as glass.

“You’re the king of my heart, Jack. It belongs to you, and only you.” His breath caught and his demeanor shifted in an instant. You took the chance to walk over to him and place his hand over your heart and stare straight into his beautiful, dark eyes.

The sun started to ascend over the Manhattan skyline as Jack slowly leaned in and captured your lips with such a passion that left you in shock.

A dopey grin spread across his features as your leaned towards him hoping to reclaim the embrace. “Never mind a kingdom, never mind Santa Fe, that right there is all i need.” His words were emphasized by a poke to your chest, which let a soft laugh escape you.

“You sure, My King?”

“I’m sure.”


End file.
